


This Promise

by Kittywrites_reads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, i guess, lmao what do i tag, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads
Summary: Warning: IncestSam Winchester was planning on proposing, to who?Why his brother, Dean, of course.But sometimes a promise doesn’t have to be physical





	This Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy this is my first story so it will suck lmao  
> I have written stories but not on here so yeah
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS INCEST don’t like don’t read  
> Thanks :)

It was supposed to be a simple day. Wake up, get dressed, get a ring, and propose. But nothing was ever simple in their lives.   
Dean had left after him, with the muttering of “needing to find Cas and his feathered ass.” 

Sam shrugged, seeming too engrossed in reading to care or complain. As soon as he heard Baby roar away, he stood. It was now or never, and that was a solid fact. He had a feeling Dean was leaving to do something other then find Cas (if he even did that) but he wasn’t to concerned. 

He closed the book heading towards the garage of the bunker, silently hopping there was a working car in there. Jackpot Sam thought with a smile, a small two door pickup sat awaiting him. He searched for the keys quickly, then hopped in starting the ignition. The truck tumbled as he pulled out of the garage and onto the gravel road. Luckily he had a ring shipped over to the post office, which means he had ten minutes to get there and ten back. 

Hopefully Dean wouldn’t be there when he got back, or he’d have to make up a lie. The drive was quick nothing stopping him. He got out slamming the truck door as he did. Speed walking to the post office, he pulled the door open and stepped in. He went over the the pick up area, smiling at the young woman who was tending the desk. 

“Hiya! Name or postal number?” She smiled lightly up at Sam. He mumbled out his name, blush rising to his face. She giggled moving away from the counter to a wall of mailboxes and packages. She returned with a small blue box, wrapped gently with a silver ribbon. 

“Here you go, I’ll need you to sign saying you picked it up.”

He nodded grabbing the pen with shaky fingers. He etched his name into the paper before closing his eyes. When they opened again, a messy Sam Winchester met him. He thanked her and hurriedly left the building rushing back to the car. 

Dean was definitely home he thought as he pulled into a spot. Baby say clean and agile, as she always did. Sam gulped gripping the box, stumbling out and into the next room. He crept down the hall the box hidden behind his back. Music was being played from Sam’s bedroom. 

Wow, I guess he didn’t go get Cas. Figures 

Sam thought with a smile, but if it was the last thing he’d do he’d be the one to propose. Sam knocked on his door, before pushing it open. Dean sat on his bed, face looking jealous and happy. 

“Welcome back Sammy.” 

“Hey Dee.” He smiled moving to sit at his desk, slowly sliding the box onto the table. Dean looked over an eyebrow raised.   
“So where’d you run off to?” Dean asked with no trace of concern, it was as if he knew where he went.   
“No where special. Just went to look around town for a bit.”   
Dean rolled his eyes holding out a hand, “Hand it over.” “What?” “The box Sammy, give it to me.”   
Sam snorted so he did know. He nodded grabbing the box, and throwing it to him. He caught it easily. Staring at it for a moment, uttering a quiet “wow”. Be unwrapped it carefully, inside was a scroll, a small cheap one but still a scroll. 

Dean looked up and Sam was smiling before he nodded to it. He had a feeling of what it said already, so he looked down.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
